Current methods for harvesting a crop such as grain typically involve a combine and a multitude of vehicles whose sole purpose is to off-load harvested grain from the combine. The objective is to configure a system that may allow the combine to continue harvesting operations in a continuous mode as much as possible. The more continuous the harvesting process by the harvesting equipment, the more efficient and thus, cost effective the process may be.
Presently employed methods and systems for crop harvesting do not allow the combine harvester to be used on a continuous basis. First, the combine must wait for trucks and other harvest equipment to arrive at the field and be prepared to off-load the harvested product. Further, the combine must wait while the harvested product is off-loaded. Finally, the amount of product harvested is limited by the amount of storage space available.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a harvesting system and method that allowed for in-field storage, traceability and unloading of harvest products of harvested material from a harvesting machine.